Next Step
by CaedenceLaura
Summary: New Year 1990, The gang is back together again. What'll happen when Jackie returns home with a baby? Will it fix or tear apart the group? What will Hyde do? Hyde and Jackie repair the damage of 1979. Better than the summary!
1. New Year

**A/N: So this story idea I originally used in Welcome Home but I was unhappy with the way that story was going so I'm taking a different approach I hope my readers can get on board with because I already like it much better. Anyways, If you've read Welcome Home you may notice some similarities in the main plot points. I hope everyone enjoys! Happy Reading!**

Forman's Living Room

December 31, 1989

"TEN" "NINE" "EIGHT" "SEVEN" "SIX" "FIVE" "FOUR" "THREE" "TWO" "ONE!" "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Hyde sat in Red's old pea green colored chair, the seat had broken down quite a bit over the last decade but the stubborn old man refused to give it up. He sipped his beer as he watched his friends, his family, wish happy new years to one another and celebrating with light kisses on their lips. It brought a small smile to his face knowing that they had all found happiness in their lives. Donna and Eric are happily married now for almost seven years, Kelso had somehow convinced Brooke he was marriage material and they now had three happy healthy daughters and a baby on the way. Even Fez seemed content in the ladies man that he was although he always ran the girls off when they realized how strange that foreigner really was.

All that was missing was Jackie. It still seemed strange that she wasn't there. He had been horrible to her even he had to admit that. And with Donna's lack of friendship, Kelso being gone and the quick fizzle of her relationship with Fez it came by no surprise that she decided to take off for school in Marquette instead of staying here in Wisconsin. But she always made her way back home for everything important. Every wedding and birthday party, and every holiday she was here. Things between her and him had become almost amicable too. It didn't make any sense to him that she stopped showing up for things more than two years ago.

He'd never admit this aloud at least not sober, but her really missed her. Her strong confident stature and wonderful back handed compliments and straight up burns. She really knew how to hit where it hurt and well so did he.

Hyde lead the troop to the basement to leave the adults to their conversations, it had been forever since they had a circle all together, well minus Jackie.

"God I can't believe Jackie, she told Kitty that she'd be here."

"Well, maybe something came up, Donna. It's not like you know exactly what's going on in her." Eric addresses his wife. She was kinda bitchy when it came to Jackie especially when she is a tad bit tipsy. He passes her a joint.

"Yeah my goddess is managing a store in Marquette now she's quite busy." Donna passes the joint off to Fez.

"Okay pass that over here and quit talking about Jackie. It's the 90s now there's got to be something more interesting to talk about then some shrill brunette midget.

"So it's clear that I'm man pretty, but I feel like I haven't slept in years and it's really starting to affect my looks, man. Driving up here from Chicago I actually got a ticket…from a lady cop man."

"Well, the King isn't aging so well is he." Eric took the joint from Kelso, inhaling the smoke deeply enjoying the blissfulness that is taking over his body.

"Yeah Kelso, I'd take lack of sleep any day."

"Right, What good is Eric if he can't give you any children? Fez can do it, let me help."

"Can't we talk about anything besides kids. Look at us we are all together again, it's getting harder and harder to hang out now."

"You're just bummed cause your life isn't going anywhere Hyde. You're in the same place you were ten years ago today except now you have a beard to match your porn stache."

"Huh, He's right. You've really done nothing with you're life."

"Eric, be nice."

"Yes don't upset the frizzed out, angry one. He will hurt us."

"Okay changing subject! So guys did you hear there's this car that runs on water. It has water in the engine and it runs on water man!"

* * *

Forman's Living Room

January 1st 1990

1:45 am

The night is winding down, the children are settled quietly in Eric's old bed upstairs, Bob had gone home and Red and Kitty had settled on the couch to watch the show on TV. Donna and Eric, Brooke and Kelso, Fez and Hyde had made their way up the stairs slightly intoxicated and completely stoned to enjoy the company of their surrogate parents.

"This has been a nice evening, a great way to put another decade to sleep, don't you think Red?"

Red nods quietly to his wife, kissing her softly in the forehead. Everyone new as much as he was disgruntled by their constant presence in his home over the late twenty years, Red actually enjoyed the children.

"Yeah, Ms. Kitty this has been quite the evening." Fez pats Kitty on the shoulder, smiling.

"Oh oh I've got an idea, Lets go around and say our wishes for the new year." Kitty suggest much to everyones distaste.

"Mom, don't you mean resolution?"

"No, honey. Resolutions never get kept, but wishes can come true."

Brooke spoke up first, "Well I wish that this baby will be a boy. Please let it be a boy."

Kelso rubs Brooke's swollen belly, "I wish that my looks will never fade and if I have a boy he'll look as good as me."

Donna rolls her eyes, Kelso had gotten more mature when it came to his relationships but he was certainly the same deep down. "Well, I wish that this will finally be the year that Eric and I will have a baby."

"Well what about you Steven, any wishes?" Kitty addresses her second son.

He sat and pondered her question. What did he wish for. What did he even want out of life now. He is thirty years old and owns a successful business and had a great home, what more did he really need. He knew the answer, he knew what he wanted but he also knew he didn't deserve to even wish it. But the beer is starting to cloud his mind a little now although he was definitely the most sober one in the room at this point with the exception of maybe Red and Brooke.

"I wish Jackie would come home this year."

Everyone sat silently and Hyde avoided all their prying eyes. He didn't talk, should've kept his mouth shut in the first place. He knew why Jackie wouldn't come home. It was his fault he hurt her, always did. He should've known that one day she'd run off and not come back.

Awkwardness grows thick in the room. It was no secret that Hyde was in love with Jackie, as much as Hyde pretended that was crap. Everyone knew Hyde was the reason that Fez and Jackie broke up, the reason Jackie took off for Marquette and the reason why she hadn't been home in over two years even if they didn't know exactly why that is.

The silence is broken by the creaking open of the front door that was seldom used as everyone usually let themselves in through the kitchen door. Letting in the bitter Wisconsin winter, a thin and shivering women with long and loose ebony curls enters carrying way too many bags for just one traveler.

"Jackie!" So many exclaim at once.

Fez looks to the sky with amusement written all over his face, "And I wish that it would rain candy!"

Jackie sets her bags down by the staircase, looking up to see everyone. Her face seemed shallower or more sunken in than it had in the past. She looked exhausted, completely wore out. But she's smiling nonetheless. Kitty ran over to greet her with an embracing hug but Jackie puts her hand up to stop her.

"Hold on I've got to get one more thing from the car." Jackie steps back out into the cold.

"Leave it to Jackie to pack up her entire life for less than a weeks visit." Hyde quips laughing lightly at all her baggage. She had been back for all of three minutes and he already made his first snarky remark. He needed to learn to shut his mouth.

A minute or so passes before the front door opens again but Jackie doesn't enter with a bag or a box of any sort. She is carrying an infants detachable car seat which she sets down by her luggage. Hyde watches as Jackie pulls a beautiful little baby from the seat. The little one was larger than a newborn with a head of black hair curling around her ears. She was wrapped in a black blanket of some sort and was fast asleep now in Jackie's arms.

"You have a baby!" Kitty squeals.

"Yes now please quiet, I just got her to sleep an hour ago. Could you help me get a room set up, it's still okay I stay here right?"

"Absolutely sweetie. Red go get Eric's old crib and set it up in Laurie's room. Come on Jackie I'll help you with your bags." Jackie nods as Kitty heads upstairs with some of her stuff.

Jackie looks around at all her friends laying back against the couch, all seemed only mildly interested that she was home. She walks around to face them and then realized they were all completely wasted. Steven though kept his interest completely on her.

"Hey Steven can you hold Coda for a moment while I take my things up?"

"What, why me?"

"Well Brooke is sleeping, Donna is wasted, and I don't trust Fez with her." She whispers that last part. "Come on you're great with Michael's kids."

He looks Jackie up and down, remembering every inch of her figure as he last saw it. He was going to be nice even if holding his ex-girlfriends bastard child was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. "Ugh fine, hand her over. Coda?"

"Yeah Coda Katherine Burkhart." She places the little one in his arms so that Steven cradled the little one. "Named her after Kitty and an album of her fathers favorite band. I hope it's not the only thing she'll get from him."

"Wow Jackie, bastard kid, that's a new low." Donna bitchy comment causes Jackie's head to whip around.

"You know what Donna be as mean as you want to me, I've gotten used to it. But do NOT talk about my child that way!"

"Okay Jackie I've got Coda just take your stuff upstairs." Jackie heads up the steps watching Steven cradling her little girl. "Hey Jackie!"

"Yes?"

"Why is she wrapped in my old Zeppelin tee?"

"It's the only thing that'll get her to sleep."

He looks down at the little sleepyhead in his arms. She looks just like Jackie, her complexion, her hair, her eyes were shut but he could tell she had Jackie's large eyes as well. He couldn't believe that Jackie was a mother, and that she was all alone. It didn't sit right with him, he wanted to take care of her, be there for her. But it wasn't his place. Not anymore.

Coda starts to fuss in his arms as she woke up. Her little fists move up to rub her eyes before they flutter open. He was silently stunned. Her eyes were bright pale blue, so out of place among the rest of her features. Such a pale blue.

"Well damn."

 **A/N: I hope you liked the chapter and if you did or didn't please write me a review I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Words Were Made to be Spoken

Forman's Kitchen

January 1st 1990

11:30 am

"Where'd Michael go?" Jackie's voice catches the attention of the Forman family including Steven and Donna. "I figured his kids would be running around screaming by now."

"Well good morning sunshine, you two take a seat I'll get you some food. Michael and Brooke went to say goodbye to Fez before they head back to Chicago. You just missed them but we figured after your drive you needed sleep more."

Jackie takes a seat with little Coda on her lap. The little one picks up her silverware and start tapping on the table. The noise annoys Red and drives him the room muttering angrily.

"Hey Jackie, I'm sorry about what I said last night. I think I'm just a little jealous."

"Sure Donna." Jackie wasn't about to say it was okay because it really wasn't. Donna's friendship with her these last ten years has been incredibly strained and it was going to take a hell of a lot more than a few small apologies for crude comments to get Jackie to reconsider her friendship.

"So Coda, a Led Zeppelin album." Eric muttered trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah Coda. Her father's favorite band. And Katherine after my favorite mother."

Kitty squeals shaking her fist. "Aw sweetie."

"I hope Coda will spend plenty of time here now that we are moving."

Steven's eyes shoot up from his plate. "Wait you're moving here."

"Um yeah, I've been wanting to open my own boutique here for awhile and now it's finally happening. I got a shop in town and I'm moving back."

Steven couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A shop? Where?"

"It's funny actually, it's the shop next door to Grooves."

Next door to Grooves, seriously. Hyde couldn't help but think that maybe this was a cruel joke from god or something. He got his wish that's for sure, but how would he manage to screw it up. She would be back in his life for good now so it was only a matter of time before he did something of the dumbass sort.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I hope it's okay that I stay here Mrs. Forman, while I find an apartment."

"Oh of course Jackie. Anything for this little cutie… and you."

"Great. Coda and I are headed to the store to set up today, Steven could you give us a ride?"

"What? Why?"

"My car was making strange noises last night. I'll get to working on it tonight but I really need to sort my inventory today."

He couldn't deny her help especially since he was heading to Grooves in a few minutes anyway. "Yeah sure, I'm leaving in five minutes."

"Thanks."

"Sure, Doll."

* * *

Grooves

1:25pm

There was a usual crowd in the record store as Hyde sat alone in his office, his sales associate, Dylan, was running the register so Hyde felt comfortable holding himself up alone. Images of Jackie were running over in his mind on a loop that was as obnoxious as she used to be. He couldn't get her out of his head. He lights a joint and cracks the window by his desk. Each inhale calms the nervousness and anxieties rumbling around in his mind.

It was the phone ringing on his wall that drew him out of his sweet numbness. He unwantingly answered the call knowing that it most likely belonged to WB. "Grooves."

"Steven?"

"Jackie?"

"Hey I need help?"

"Jackie I'm working."

"Please, I just need to borrow a Led Zeppelin IV album."

"I don't have any of those in stock anymore, it's like nineteen years old."

"Oh great."

"Well I might have a record in my private collection. Do you have a record player?"

"No."

"I'll bring mine."

"Thanks Steven."

"Whatever."

* * *

Poise

1:30pm

Jackie's little boutique was stacked full of boxes, the walls were bare with the exception of the hooks and rack and the abundance of mirrors. The style of the shop was the same as his but with a bit more elegance. Considering they were in the same building it made sense they'd look similar.

Jackie stood by the register rocking a wailing Coda in her car seat. The baby's face was bright red with unsettledness. "Oh thank god. She hasn't napped all day and I can't get her to go down."

"And I'm supposed to help how?"

Jackie takes the record player and album from his hands and sets them up quickly. His favorite sounds of the beginning of The Battle of Evermore starts playing and almost instantaneously the little one quiets down and her eyes start to flutter shut.

"It's her favorite album too. I remember being pregnant and she'd keep me up all night kicking and she's strong too by the way, anyways the doctor recommended that I put headphones on my belly to calm her. I tried every album I owned and this is the only one that worked."

He watches Jackie's lips move as she tells him this story, her eyes fixated on her little girl. "You've got a smart girl there."

Jackie turns and smiles at him before collapsing onto the white sofa in the center of the room. "Yeah I do. You can sit if you want," she pauses, "I know there's no way you've changed so much that you're actually eager to get back to work."

"Yeah I haven't changed that much." He sits down beside her, taking in the the surroundings. "How'd you get this place anyhow?"

"Don't get mad but I actually called WB. When he bought this place for Grooves he actually bought the entire building. He said he'd rent to me and wait to charge rent until I'm up on my feet again."

"Oh, well that was kind of him." It was quiet for awhile and they just listened to the songs play. They reminded Steven much of his youth.

"I like this." Jackie leans her head on his shoulder.

"Like what?" Her touch burns through his band shirt warming his skin with an uncomfortable familiarity.

"Us, this almost friendship."

"We were never friends Jackie." His voice grew cold.

"We were always something." Her voice was soft. "I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah I agree. Why'd you have to take off?"

"I was alone in Marquette, Steven. I had to figure things out."

"We would've been there for you."

"I'm okay though. Coda is a happy healthy eighteen month old, and now I'll never be alone."

"Her father?"

"Steven."

"Come on Jackie."

"Fine. He's a guy that I let get the best of me, I never told him about her." She sank deeper into him and he let his arm drape over shoulder.

"Why not?"

"I never really knew what he wanted from me. One minute everything would be crystal clear and the next I'd be lost in the fog, you know. Besides he seems to have the worst case of crippling commitment phobia I've ever seen."

"Huh, sounds like myself."

"Well I do have a type, I guess." She lets out soft laughter that he had really missed hearing.

"I wish I could resolve those issues for you." He didn't like hearing these things, knowing that he left Jackie alone in their relationship. He really screwed up.

"Well you could, I've always wondered a couple of things, but I've never asked because well you're a bit emotionally immature."

"Well okay then. You realize I'm thirty now right."

She laughs loudly looking up at his aviators that have been protecting his soul for almost twenty years, "yeah what does that matter?" He shakes his head at her. "Then answer these three questions I've been wondering for like a decade now."

"Ask away, princess."

"First, why would you let me cry on your shoulder, or take me to prom, or try to help me figure out about Michael's cheating if you hated me? You always act tough but you were always there for me."

"Easy, I didn't hate you as much as I pretended to." He replies with his trademark zen. He'd answer her questions but he wasn't about to ditch his composure he worked so hard on.

"Alright, well why'd you take me out on a date on Veteran's Day?"

"What do you mean? You were begging me for weeks to take you on a date."

"Yeah but you never did. So what changed your mind?"

Steven inhales deeply, remembering his conversation with Mrs. Forman in the kitchen on that pivotal day.

 _"Oh Steven, I saw what happened. Is your girlfriend okay?"_

 _"My girlfriend?" He turns to Kitty with annoyance and confusion written all over his face._

 _"Yeah, the bossy, little, mean one you're always hanging around with. Oh, uh, Jackie."_

 _"She's not my girlfriend."_

 _Kitty questions her adopted son with the perfect tone of a parent. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, I'm sure. I don't like her. She's shallow and rich and mean and bossy. She's everything that I hate." He explains although it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself of that rather than her._

 _She certainly wasn't buying the words out of his mouth. "But, Steven you hate everything."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Well, it means that maybe you like her, cause I kind of think you do."_

 _"No." He says sternly desperately trying to get the words through her head. "How could I like her? Because I don't like her. Because I can't like her. Mrs. Forman, if I like her, shoot me."_

 _Mrs. Forman surprised him as she looked up from the food she was preparing to point her finger gun at his chest. "POW!"_

 _He takes a deep breath, his brow was furrowed. He left out the kitchen door without another word to the elder woman standing in front of him._

"Mrs. Forman convinced me that maybe I was lying to myself. Apparently I hate everything so saying I hate you really didn't mean anything at all." He answers her question.

"See I always thought that it was like a pity date. I thought I'd get burned for it later."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He didn't blame her for thinking that way. "Hey you don't have to answer the third one, I'm not sure I even want to know, but hey what the hell. Why did you have to marry Sam?"

"Jackie, I really don't remember marrying her at all in the first place. I stayed married to her because I thought it was for the best. I couldn't ruin your life anymore. And I thought it be best to live up to my commitment."

"Huh."

"I'll can tell you though, I hated every minute of it. I hated myself for it, biggest mistake ever."

"Well I thank you for your honesty." Jackie pats his thigh before standing up to check on Coda, picking her and returning to her seat. He was happy that she sat back down and he starts to watch as Coda's eyelids flutter probably with her dreams.

"Hey Jackie can I ask you three questions too?"

Coda takes Jackie's thumb in her little fist. "That seems fair."

"Did you lie on Veteran's Day?"

"Lie about what?"

"The kiss, man?"

"Yeah I guess I did. I felt everything in that kiss Steven, if not I wouldn't have dated you to begin with. Like I said I thought it was a pity date so I wasn't going to give you a reason to burn me. You felt nothing anyways so it's fine."

"Well if it's any consolation I lied too. Okay number two, did you and Kelso ever do anything while we were together or broken up before we got back together?"

"Steven you really need to get over this. Michael is dumb, immature, womanizing jackass, and he's just a friend. I never betrayed your trust, I never cheated on you."

"I believe you."

"About damn time." She double taps her and on his cheek.

"Third, if I had made Sam leave right away, would our relationship had lasted?"

"I like to think so. But more so I like to imagine where we would all be now. Donna and I would still be good friends that would be nice. I'd never have to know what Fez's kisses are like, that'd be wonderful." Hyde shudders and Jackie laughs at him. "Don't worry that's as far as we ever got."

"Thank god. I guess one good thing did come from us breaking up though." He runs his finger across Coda's cheek and Jackie just smiles. "Alright I've gotta get back."

"Okay thanks again."

"Anything for you, Doll."

* * *

Hyde's House

7:30 am

'The day breaks,' a funny phrase that is if you really think about it. The day breaks what? His wonderful sleep cycle, his soul, any last will he has to get out of bed. Well as the day breaks, and Steven's sweet night and nice dreams cower beneath the horizon at day's sheer brightness, he lies in bed contemplating the consequences he'd face if he were to just hide in the cozy warm cocoon that was his bed. Sadly they seem to outweigh the good and with an obnoxiously loud, unnecessary groan, he rolls out of bed and hits the floor with a thump.

How was he supposed to be with or around Jackie without being with her. He wanted to tell her to be with him, that he was ready to marry her and have a family with her but he couldn't. She deserved better than what he could give her or at least better than what he has given her. He couldn't express himself though at least not without prior reciprocation. He was wounded, he sat in the dark for so many years waiting to find the light again. Jackie was that light but would he mistakenly or accidentally blow out the flame.

 **A/N: Well there's chapter 2. I hope everyone is liking it so far! Please Review too I love hearing from my reader!**


	3. Oh the Dreams We Are Dreamin

**A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying. Thank you so much to those who reviewed and if you haven't please do I'd love to hear from you. It keeps me motivated to keep writing. This chapter has some M rated content later in it. So beware it is a dream scene and is italicized, don't worry it is more tasteful but if that's offensive you may skip it. That won't mess up the plot for you. Happy reading!**

*FLASHBACK*

Forman Residence

May 4, 1983

He sits in the basement all frigid and tense, elbows resting on kneecaps, bouncing his forehead off his clenched fists. His chair was more duct tape than actual material these days. The black tie around his neck is choking the life out of him but until Forman made it down the aisle successfully he wasn't allowed to take it off.

Fez, Brooke and Jackie were helping Donna get ready and Kelso was somewhere. He was left all alone in the basement with his beer and a joint enjoying a solo circle that was becoming more of a regular thing these days.

That growing anxiety of abandonment was thick deep in his gut. He didn't know exactly what he expected. That his little group of friends would live out their days in the Forman's basement, that is an absurdity in itself.

Footsteps can be heard entering the basement, and he turns just slightly to nod an acknowledgment of presence to the intruder interrupting his self depreciating thoughts. Jackie descended the wooden steps the lilac lace of her a-line gown drifted behind her. Her sleeves were long and her neckline plunged just enough to tease his wandering eyes. Her hair was tied up in a loose mess of curls that fell out framing her face. It reminded him of the day she came stumbling into the basement upset that they had all missed her graduation party. The expression written all over her face reminded him of that day as well. Disappointment.

"I know, I know you probably want to be alone but I need to be somewhere other than up there. So please save whatever you were about to say. I'm not in the mood Hyde." His surname rolling off her tongue tasted like acid but the man sitting in front of her wasn't Steven, not anymore.

"What about Donna?" He questions genuinely.

"I'm not her maid of honor, she doesn't need me. I'm only in this wedding because that lumberjack doesn't have many girlfriends." Jackie sounded defensive

There was an incredible amount of sadness in her voice that broke Hyde down in ways he didn't understand. For years Jackie and Donna were close like him and Forman but now they were like estranged family members who only acknowledged each other because they're forced to. Hyde knew deep down that was partially his fault.

"Yeah. Hey how's Marquette?" She looks to him with the strangest expression of shock. She hasn't been home since New Years and he never spoke to her then except to make crude comments to her. He was pissed at her for leaving but it had been three years and it was becoming more permanent.

"Why the hell do you care Hyde?"

"Whatever." The room fell silent and for the next hour or so the only sound hitting their ears was the Price is Right reruns playing on the television. "Tell me about Marquette?"

"Hyde!" She groaned at him and she sounds annoyed.

"Stop calling me that!" She turned to look at his face, there was hurt in his crystal blue eyes. "Steven, you call me Steven." He enunciated each syllable because he knew her skull was thick.

"But you're not Steven to me anymore." She was crying now gently wiping at her eyes trying desperately to keep her make up from running.

"Jacks, you can talk to me."

"No I can't. You never wanted to listen when we dated, why would you now?" Steven shifted from the chair to sit near her on the couch, wanting to comfort her but not invade her personal space. Jackie didn't scooch away as he had expected and it was a good sign. "You look beautiful."

She looks up at his face, his sunglasses had been placed carefully on the table and his eyes portrayed real authentic words. "You really think so."

"Yeah absolutely. Donna couldn't even compare if she tried." he brushes one of the small curls from her mismatched eyes which glistened with saline. "I'm sorry about being an ass to you."

"You've definitely been an ass."

"And I'm sorry. Please tell me how things are in Marquette, I really want to know."

"I graduated."

"What? Why didn't you call or say anything?"

"Who would be here to care?"

"Come on Jacks you know we care. So now what's next? Coming home?"

"No. I got an assistant managers position at this little fashion boutique right on Lake Superior. I'll get to do a lot with the clothing line and such. I'm going to do that."

Steven's heart broke a little more. Thoughts of her with a permanent job in a town so far away, she may never come back. "Well that's great then."

"I can't come back here, Hy- Steven. There's nobody and nothing left here for me any more."

His voice grew thick with frustration and anger. "What the hell do you mean? Are we nothing?"

"You and me? Yeah Hy-Steven we are nothing. You made sure of that. But I meant I have no parents, no job here, no home here, no friends anymore. Nothing." She was getting angry now having to explain this to the person who screwed up her life plan. "I've gotta go."

"No Jackie wait." He catches her from her escape with a hand around her waist, her skin burned at his fingertips. He longed to touch her in the ways they have long lost but would never forget.

"Steven, let me go."

*END FLASHBACK*

February 23, 1990

Hyde's House

2:30 am

Hyde sat in his empty kitchen thinking by the light of the flickering butt of his cigarette. He had technically quit years ago but he needed something to drown out the scent of cheap perfume on his skin. It was sort of working.

Lana, a busty blond bartender, Hyde had been seeing was in the next room watching television and he had no intentions on joining her. She called herself his girlfriend but he appreciated no time with her except her ease at getting into bed.

The phone begins to ring off the hook and he gets up with a groan, who could possibly be calling at this hour. "Whoever is calling better have a good reason." He answers the line.

"Um sorry."

"Jackie?"

"Yeah sorry Steven I can talk to you at the store tomorrow."

"No, no it's okay. Why are you calling so late? Is everything okay?"

"I just wanted to talk, to you."

"Well it's kind of hard to talk right now, Doll. My girl is in the next room."

"Oh, I should let you go."

"No wait Jackie, it's okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I had a dream and I guess I just needed to talk to someone and well Steven you're my only good friend here anymore."

"Hey you can call me anytime, what was the dream about?"

"This is embarrassing but I actually dreamt about you."

Hyde looks around the corner into the next room to check to see if Lana is listening but she's too self involved to care what he's doing. "Hey I've dreamt of you too."

"Really?" He couldn't deny the joy in her voice.

"Always, you haunt me Doll." He jokes.

"Well I dreamt…

 _Steven doesn't realize what he does to her sometimes. He tried to move aside to make room for her on the couch when she fast approached, but she held him, quickly deciding to crawl into his lap instead. Before Steven could move to resist Jackie attacked his lips already removing his clothes along with her own. Jackie smiles down at him like she always did as she straddled him, her body a perfect fit over his. She had missed him, missed his smile; missed everything about him. And as she sat astride him, she held his face in her hands that same smile still on his lips before she leaned down, her breasts falling against his chest as she kissed him with a tender sweetness. And oh how she missed his kisses._

 _"Steven baby," she purrs, her voice doing things for him as she spoke in that sultry style he couldn't resist. He pulled her hard over himself as his hands cupped the swell of her ass making her gasp sitting up once more, her hands splaying over his chest._

 _Jackie gasped, her back arching as Steven slipped inside making us both breathe heavy at the sensation. He filled her to the end as her head tilted back in the sexiest of ways. Steven could remember many times when Jackie would do this as they were having sex; it always turned him on to see her in this manner._  
 _As Jackie started to slowly move over Steven finding a rhythm they both liked, he pulled her closer his hands finding the beautiful curves of her waist. She arched into his touch with a moan, running her hands over his shoulders and then she pulled him to her. Their lips collided in a wild passion, it was like they were trying to consume each other in their love._

 _Steven ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her, their tongues attacking each other in a way that reminded him of that first time. He closed his eyes then, his breathing still heavy. Suddenly he pinned her to the couch groaning as he went deeper inside her. He had nearly fallen off the couch in the process, but he didn't care, Steven only wanted his girl beneath him again. He moved at a bruising, longing rate inside her. He kissed her making her gasp, she moaned loudly before biting his bottom lip, making him do the same using one of his hands to stroke her cheek as he kissed her._

 _"Oh god," Steven groaned as he came painfully close to his release using one of his hands to slip one of her legs around his waist as he came in that moment._  
 _The kiss got more passionate as it continued and slowly Jackie pulled Steven over to cover her on the old basement couch. His hands encircled her waist as her hands quickly moved up his back to curl into his hair. Steven let his hands run over Jackie's bare skin; over her chest that perked up in excitement. Her body arched to meet his. His lips find the nape of her neck licking at her sweet salty skin._

 _"Steven… yes," she breathed when he was naked on top of her, his warm body heating up her own. And then Steven is deep inside her again, it was perfect; they fit together perfectly._

 _"I love you" Steven breathed kissing her heatedly as Jackie curled her fingers into his hair once more tugging on it as her pleasure started to build. They continued like this for awhile, until her nails ran down his shoulder blades as she threw her head backwards then gripping his shoulders suddenly as she flipped him onto his back hovering over him as she started to move over him seeking a second release._

 _"Steven," she purred as he brought his lips to hers then continuing down her neck to her breasts and to her nipples with a pinch of his fingers before attacking them with his tongue._

 _Suddenly Steven groaned her name into the space between her breasts until it was over and they collapsed onto the couch together. They laid there in a pile of sweaty, heavy breathing, body parts, but when they finally looked at each other they both smile before leaning in close for a kiss. He proceeded to lay kisses on every inch of her face._

 _Together they moved to the bedroom in the back of the basement where they laid atop the covers on the old cot, her head was on his chest, everything was silent. Soon Steven heard the light snoring and looking down at his girl, he found her asleep._

 _"I love you Jacqueline Burkhart," he whispered kissing the top of her sleeping head before he too fell asleep not waking up until she started to stir next to him. When he opened his eyes he was happy to find her there nestled into his side._

… I don't know, Steven. Maybe I should let you go. My god, I'm so embarrassed." She finished recalling the intimate details of her dream to him.

"You had a sex dream about us?"

"Steven."

"Hey, it's just nice to know I'm not the only one. I'm sorry if Lana coming around hurts you in any way. If it makes you feel any better I wish she was you sometimes."

"Does she know you're talking to me?"

"No, we don't talk much." "Would it start a fight?"

"Definitely, but I don't think she has a clue. About anything really."

"Steven?"

"Listen Jackie. I'm not a perfect person and there's a lot of things in my life I wish I didn't do. Losing you tops that list. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to have this friendship between us. I'm the angry one and your the loud one. I'm the burnout, the orphan, and you're the princess. I run from the things I care about, and you smother them but…"

"I know, Steven. I get it. We don't belong together and we need to move on, be happy for each other."

"We don't make any sense." He continues after she cut him off. "But maybe we never really moved on and maybe we aren't supposed too."

"Thank you for answering the phone Steven. I know I can be a little crazy, strung out in such, so thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, and tell Coda I said to not let those bed bugs bite."

"Alright, night Steven."

"Night, Doll."

 **A/N: I hope you liked! And again please review if you liked or didn't like it keeps me writing!**


	4. Once Upon a Time

**A/N: So sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter but here it finally is. Hope you enjoy it and Review! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed so far you're the best!**

 **Happy Reading!**

The Hub

March 1st, 1990

7:30 pm

The gangs old table that always seemed to be reserved just for them finally seemed right in it's place again. Hyde and Lana sat at the table enjoying some cheesy fries when Jackie enters with Kelso by her side. Hyde puts some space between him and Lana nonchalantly, growing tense at the sight of Jackie with Kelso.

"Hey, what were you two doing?" Hyde tried and failed in attempts to not sound jealous.

"We just took Coda and Layla to the park for a playdate. You know the girls are about the same age." Jackie lifts Coda from the stroller and places the giggly child on her lap. He couldn't help but stare at her, Coda looks so much like her mother it was terrifying to him.

"Yeah, Brooke took Betsy clothes shopping with Madelyn after her doctors appointments so I agreed to take Layla for the day. I offered to take Madelyn too but apparently I can't handle a five and a two year old at the same time. Can you believe that?"

"Yes." It was a unison reaction.

"It's cute to see the girls playing together. Coda has never had a play date before." Jackie dug through her bag in a panic. "Shoot I must've left my wallet in the car. "Michael can you hold her for a minute?"

"I'll take her." Hyde offers before realizing what he's doing.

"Oh thanks." She rests the little girl on his lap and heads out the door.

Coda looks up at Stevens curly hair and beard grasping onto him with her tiny fists. Her blue eyes glisten up at him, her dark curls were tucked behind her little ears.

"Well I think I'll take off." Lana speaks in anger getting up from her seat and starts to head towards the door before realizing that Hyde hadn't said anything. "Do you even care?"

"No, not really. Have a goodnight."

"Seriously!" "Yeah, you're not my girlfriend. I don't care why you're leaving."

"God Hyde!" She storms out as Donna and Eric enter the building.

"What's up with Lana?" Donna takes in the image of Hyde bouncing the little girl on his lap. "Why are you holding Coda?"

"Jackie is looking for her wallet in the car and Lana is the latest victim of the 'why won't Hyde commit to me' syndrome," Kelso laughs.

"She's not my girlfriend, I don't do commitment."

Donna sat next to Hyde picking up Layla who was every bit as cute as Betsy was as a child. Except that Layla was her god daughter. "Hey baby girl. We know why Hyde doesn't commit huh. He is in love with Aunt Jackie."

"I am not. I don't love her…I can't love her."

"Mhm… I've seen you with all three of your nieces and you've never been like this with any of them." She gestures to the way Hyde was coddling the little one. "She's your ex-girlfriends daughter with another man. I figured you wouldn't want to touch her with a ten foot pole."

"She's just a little baby. Her past or mother's past isn't her fault. Even I'm not that petty Donna."

"If you say so."

* * *

Jackie's Apartment

10:45 pm

Jackie watches little Coda in her crib, the cute way her daughter scrunches up her nose while she sleeps always tickled her heart strings. She always stayed up too late watching her baby sleep, she was the most precious thing Jackie had ever laid eyes on. She never thought she'd love anything as much as she loved this little girl, which really calls into question her mother's behavior.

There was a soft knock at her door that drew her away. Who could possibly be here at this hour. She opens the door to be greeted with her favorite familiar face. "Steven. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I know it's late I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nothing at all I was just watching Coda sleep." Jackie smiles, "why are you here Steven?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes I don't like being alone. My house is big for just one person."

"Oh, well, you're welcome anytime I guess. Do you want a beer or something?"

"Yeah a beer sounds good, thanks." He watches as she walks into the kitchen. The apartment had been quickly turned into a home under the Jackie Burkhart touch. It was impressively beautiful. So warm and homey, like the Forman house without the tacky taste.

"Here," she offers him his bottle and takes her own to the sofa where Jackie pats the cushion. "So Lana took off today? I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe but I don't. Lana was just a chick, she wasn't my chick." Steven shook his head her as Jackie rolls her eyes at him.

"Alright I won't push it. I just think it might be nice if you settled down with someone."

"Not going to happen, Doll." He turns to her with that famous smirk of his. "What happens to you if I take myself off the market? Fez?"

Jackie laughs leaning into his chest, "Oh babe I think I'll be okay and I'll definitely won't need Fez." She shifts to curl up on his lap, feeling his fingers running through her hair. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy. Right here with you."

"That's not what I mean."

"Why can't it be?"

"Steven we don't work together. You've said that yourself. It's been such a long time since we've been together."

"Not that long."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm okay to subject myself to all that again."

"I understand."

"Thank you, besides there may be some lingering feelings between us but that's all really. It's been so long I'm just glad we can be friends again." She stood up as she spoke, "we probably don't even have chemistry any more." She jokes but she can hardly get her laugh out before Steven's hand grasps her arm whipping her around to face him.

From his seated position on the couch, his hands grasp her hips and pull her to her knees, straddling his lap. He winds his fingers through her ebony, unruly hair and he kisses her, once, twice, and again, faster, more urgently as each kiss progresses. Finally breaking away from the kiss, he pushes her back onto the couch, falling on top of her gently and grinning when she is lying voluntarily underneath him.

''You still think we don't have chemistry?,'' he mumbles, before kissing her again.

''I'll admit it I was wrong,'' she says softly, before she kisses him again, somehow it's even more deep than before. His beard against her smooth skin as he presses his face on hers, kissing every part of it, and she likes it. It's a reminder of that summer so many years ago. He grins down at her and she kisses him again because she likes it. She likes him so much, it hurts.

* * *

Jackie's Apartment

7:30 am

Steven woke to Jackie's little girl pulling on his hair. He tipped his head back to look at her. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Coda had her mothers eyes so big and innocent looking, except that they were crystal blue.

"Hey, baby girl are you hungry?" Coda nods in response. Steven stood, thanking god that she and him had decided to find some clothes last night before completely passing out on the couch. He looks around for Jackie knowing that Coda couldn't have gotten herself out of the crib. He hears the shower running.

"Up." Steven looks down at Coda who was bouncing on her toes, reaching her arms up to him. He didn't know how it was possible but Coda had mastered her mother's pout that always achieved her getting her way. He bent over and swiftly flung the little one over his shoulder resulting in her giggling, the most wondrous sound he'd ever heard.

"Alright doll, looks like you're having cereal." He tells her after setting her in her high chair. It appears that Jackie didn't do much grocery shopping since she always ate out or at the Forman's.

Coda mumbles as Steven places some dry cereal in front of her. He ruffles her hair with his hand before finding some coffee stashed away in one of Jackie's barren cupboards.

"Well, look who's up." Jackie turns the corner smiling so brightly. She walks over kissing Coda on the top of her head and then Steven pulls her in for a tight embrace, kissing her lips hard and passionately.

"I've gotta get ready for work, the store won't open itself." He kisses her again, "last night was…well amazing, we should try to talk again later."

"Yeah, I agree." Jackie turns to Coda, "Open up sweet pea," she finishes feeding Coda as she hears the shower start. "Come on Coda it's time to get dressed."

Coda follows her mother into her room across the hall from where Steven was in the bathroom. Jackie picks her and lays her down to unzip her footie pajamas. "Coda, do you want to hear the story?" Jackie looks down at her little girl and Coda nods loving to hear her mothers fairytale. "Once upon a time,"

Jackie slips Coda's sweater on and sets her baby on her lap. "Once upon a time, there was a young princess in a small kingdom. This princess loved a prince, but this prince was bad for the princess and he broke her heart many many times. But every time the prince would break her heart a night in shining armor would be there for her rescue."

Steven was listening intently to the fairy tale Jackie was spinning. He was trying to hear every word without being seen.

"You see Coda, the knight cared very much for the princess even if he would never admit it. He tried to mask his feelings by lying to himself but after a kiss shared between the knight and princess, the knight realized he loved her and made it his mission to save her from the bad prince.  
Then one day, the bad prince disappeared and the princess ran to the knight for comfort. The knight and princess shared a wondrous kiss. The kind of kiss where you feel fireworks in your heart and and the whole world becomes bright and colorful."

"The knight and the princess had fallen in love. Not just any love though, no this was true love. As I've told you Coda, true love is the most powerful magic in the world. But as time went on, bad people and mistakes managed to tear the knight and princess apart, but you have nothing to worry about my dear because with true love, the princess and knight will always find their way back to each other."

Jackie kissed daughter's forehead, and then realized that Steven was listening from the doorway. "It's her favorite story." She tried to explain.

"It's a good story, maybe one day it'll get happy ending." Steven said softly to her.

"Not all happy endings end with 'And they lived happily ever after.'"

"Maybe that's true." He kissed her forehead, "I'm going to the store. Are you going in today?"

"Yeah at noon." She answers before his replied nod as he exits the bedroom and Jackie and Coda heard the front door close shut.

* * *

Jackie's Apartment

9:45 am

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Jackie was chanting into the phone until she heard the other line pick up. "Donna!"

"No, this is Eric. Jackie?"

"Yeah put Donna on the phone."

Eric sounded sullen, "um, Jackie, now's not the best time."

"Please Eric," Jackie pleaded.

"What do you want Jackie?" Donna finally answered but she was sullen sounding too.

"I know we aren't the best of friends anymore but I need a friend to talk to."

"Well why don't you call Hyde or Kelso or even Fez."

"Because believe it or not I need a girlfriend and it kind of sounds like you need one too."

"I have Brooke."

"Donna, seriously."

"Okay fine, what's up?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Donna, talk to me I'm supposed to be your best friend. At least I used to be."

"Yeah I still can't figure out how that happened. Or how it ended."

"Donna…" Jackie sensed something must be up because she could hear Donna's breath catching in her throat.

"I had another miscarriage, Jackie. I don't understand why this keeps happening to me." Donna was full on crying now and Jackie began to realize that even as her old best friend she was definitely in over her head.

"Oh Donna… I'm so sorry."

"I know it'll be okay but I'm getting tired of trying, it shouldn't be this hard."

"Maybe you and Eric should see a doctor, a fertility specialist."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"I don't know if I'm right or not Donna, but I do know you'll be a terrific mother and if it'll help it's worth a shot, right."

"Wow Jackie,"

"What?"

"Motherhood has really changed you."

"Yeah I've noticed that too."

"Okay now out with it."

"Um what?"

"You called me, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I just needed to talk."

"Is it Hyde?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Jackie, you haven't changed that much. I sense boy drama so out with it."

"Okay fine it's Steven."

"Good, that means I'm winning the bet."

"What bet?"

"Eric and I started a bet after you broke up with Fez on who you'd end up with? I choose Hyde and he picked Kelso."

"Michael is married and is having his forth child, I think Eric has permanently lost. And what about Fez?"

"Oh come on Jackie that was just wrong and we both know it and a relationship has never stopped Kelso before."

"True. Anyways being back here around Steven is just making me a little crazy. I think he still likes me." Jackie attempted to be vague as much as she needed her friends advice.

"Well duh, Jackie."

"Donna!, I don't know, I don't want to get hurt again. He messed me up so bad I ended up with Fez!" She could hear Donna laughing in agreement on the other end of the line. She sipped on her coffee as she looked onto a napping Coda on the bed from her seat on the couch. "I don't want a relationship with him again it'll end the same way, it always does."

"Jackie, I understand you being worried about getting hurt but shouldn't you be more concerned about Coda, what about her dad?"

"Yeah he doesn't know he has a daughter, which I want, even though you might not think it's right."

"I don't know, not my place I guess."

"Yeah."

"Hey Jackie, who's her father anyways?"

"Just a guy I slept with when I was all emotionally vulnerable."

"Okay Jackie." Jackie knew that wasn't the answer she wanted but Donna wasn't going to push it. "Hey Eric needs me so I'll talk to you later okay."

"Okay bye, hey if you want me to go to the doctor with you, I'd be happy to."

"Thanks, bye midget."

"Bye, lumberjack."

 **A/N: We are getting nice Donna back slowly so that's good for everyone. Hope you liked and please, please Review!**


	5. Oh Baby the Secrets We Keep

**A/N: Well Inspiration finally struck me, at 11:45 pm (and after a bottle of wine I might add) I hope this chapter will make you all happy. It made me happy. Please review readers I need to hear what what you think, good and bad, in order to keep me driven in writing this story. REVIEW! Also I apologize about typos I did edit and proof read but like I said I've had a 'few' so I may have missed something. Anyways Happy Reading Everyone!**

Grooves

March 2, 1990

8:00 pm

Hyde is shaken from the paper work on his desk by a knock at the front door. He isn't too surprised to see Jackie's sullen face through the glass. Her hair was falling naturally and undone over her shoulders, her make up hadn't been touched up all day like it normally would've been. She looks exhausted but as beautiful as ever.

He lets her in the door taking her tense and shaken form into his arms for a light kiss on her sweet and soft lips. She returns his kiss but not in the same manor as the one he gives. Somethings off and he knows it. A dull ache rises in his chest. A feeling with Jackie that he knows all too well.

"How was your day?" He asks with a slight sound of apprehension in his voice.

"Long as hell and just slightly bleak, but I'm making headway with Donna so that's good." She takes a seat with him in the sound pit. He had designed it to resemble Forman's basement years ago.

"Well that's good."

"Yeah considering it's all your fault that we aren't great friends anymore." She smiles snidely at him and he meets her halfway with fake chuckle.

"I know, you're right. So what broke through the barrier for you two?"

"Actually it was over you. I needed to talk to someone." She didn't look to meet his intrigued gaze upon knowing he was the topic of girl talk. She kept her eyes on her feet. "Steven I can't get back into this with you." His heart drops in his chest. His stomach churns and he feels the world cave in beneath him. "Last night was amazing. However it doesn't change our past and all the hurt you caused me. You lied to me, deliberately hurt me, cheated on me, for god sakes you married a stripper on the odd chance I may have cheated on you. WHICH I DIDN'T! Maybe it'll be different this time but I can't take that chance. I have other priorities now."

Steven sat there absorbing each heartbreaking word that shattered his every being. He understood what she was saying…it all made complete and total, logical sense but he hated every bit of it.

"Please don't hate me Steven. I love being your friend but I can't be your girlfriend." She pleads with him knowing he could very well turn into Mr. Hyde at any moment. Steven was the sweet amazing man she knows so well. Hyde, however was an unfeeling insensitive jerk she had gotten to know all to well in the autumn of 1979 and for the few years that followed it. She couldn't take Hyde anymore.

"No, Jacks it's okay. Really I understand. I really screwed up and it's going to take a lot more than an amazing night together to prove to you that you're supposed to be my girl." He flashes that smile that he knew drove her crazy. That very first summer they started hooking up he used to smile at her while no one else was looking to drive her crazy and the sexual tension in that basement would rise to levels that seemed so inhumanly possible.

"Okay, thanks." She breathes out the words as if it was almost too hard to actually speak.

"I love you Jacqueline Burkhart."

"Steven please…" Her voice chokes up with mild hurt.

"No. I made the mistake of letting go of you too many times now. It has always been a mistake."

"Steven…"

"No Jacks. I respect that you want to be alone right now. Maybe it's best for you right now, whatever you need I'll do it."

"Well thanks, I appreciate it."

"But trust me when I say this, I will get you back because I know you still love me too. We will be together because that's the way it's supposed to be."

Jackie sat there watching the way the stern words fell off his lips without a single quiver. He meant those words. It made her heart jump knowing that he was so determined to be with her but she still felt that uneasiness deep down. Hurt and heartbreak doesn't just wipe away for a clean slate.

"I mean it."

"I know Steven but I mean it when I say I can't be with you. There is just too much history there."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I'll be your friend."

"Friends."

* * *

Forman's Basement

March 7, 1990

8:00 pm

Steven sat on that old white chair that had been designated as his own for more than a decade. It was the chair he sat in with Jackie on his lap. The chair he stood up from when Jackie told him that she loved him that very first time. The chair that Sam had taken over way to easily. The chair he sat in when Jackie told him she was moving to Marquette. It was such a stupid object to be attached to but like his sunglasses, it had become a part of his identity.

"Steven, sweetie what are you doing down here?" Mrs. Forman's voice greets him with surprise as she descends the steps into her basement.

"I'm sorry, I know it's getting late."

"Hey hey no need to run off. I just came down to shut the light off."

"It's okay I know I should probably be getting home."

"Oh no you don't. My boys should never feel like they need to run off. This place is your home and always will be. Now tell me, what has got you so glum."

"Jackie doesn't want to be in a relationship with me."

"Well why not? My baby boy is one of the best."

"She doesn't want to get hurt again and I can't really blame her. I told her last week I was going to get her back but now part of me wants to just let her go. You know, just let her be happy."

"Steven, sweetie, I don't know what you're doing but I'm gonna tell you what I told you years ago, you are in love with Jackie Burkhart." Steven opened his mouth to protest, his zen kicking into overdrive, but she pressed her hand to his mouth. "It doesn't matter if she is a princess, or a spoiled brat, it doesn't matter if she's the opposite of everything that you stand for. She is the love your life and you need to stop being such a coward. Steven, you deserve love and I don't know if I'm missing something but I think you might be in love with her child too, you deserve this, why can't you see that?" Kitty patted his shoulder.

"But I just want her to be happy."

"And you can make her happy. You know that."

"I messed up royally. She'll never trust me again not after everything I've done to her."

"You're right. Words aren't going to win her over."

"Then what do I do?"

"You need to prove to her that this time is different. Actions that'll speak louder than you words Steven." She pats his leg. "Jackie has always appreciated grand gestures. Prove to her you're worth the risk."

"Maybe you're right."

"Oh I am definitely right." Steven smiles up at his mother figure, knowing she is indeed right. "She's worth the risk Steven. Prove you are too. You're going to be thirty-one soon, it's time you make up for your youthful mistakes." Kitty kisses Steven's forehead and walks back up the stairs with a hopeful heart that she may get her daughter in law after all.

Steven sitting is his torn up old chair places his head between his hands on his lap. He was leaning forward, his sunglasses off, only slightly freaking out. God did he hate when his mind was busy. What he wouldn't do to have a nice joint between his lips in circle once again. But he couldn't help but think she was right. He knew she was definitely right. He'd been in love with her now for bout thirteen years. It was time that he man up. He needed to make this right.

* * *

September 12, 1987

11:45 pm

Hyde's House

Steven was sitting in his chair with a joint between his lips, Jackie sitting beside him watching him intently. He could feel her eyes following his every move, staring, ogling him. It struck Steven in that moment how beautiful Jackie really was. Her face was so fresh and stunning without make up, and without her hair done up in a usual Jackie way. She was truly stunning in every definition of the word.

Steven leaned in to brush a strand of her hair from her gorgeous, large set, mis matched eyes, grazing her cheek, the sensation of his fingers caressing her flesh again after all this time felt like, well, fate. He kissed this beauty next to him but as he pulled away and looked into her silent eyes as he had done so many times before, searching for an explanation from within her.

"Does any body know you're in town?" "No. I didn't want to deal with Mrs. Forman and her whole ordeal, you know." Jackie takes a breath and looks up to the long missed Wisconsin sky, the moon seemed brighter here. "I came straight here and you must keep it a secret. I'll be back when Brooke has the baby in six months. Until then I'm in Marquette, okay?"

"Why are you Jackie?" Steven didn't mean to come off as abrasive as he did.

"Cause I missed you."

"So what is this?" He felt so uncomfortable in his own skin. She was the only person that made him feel so open. It was awful and he wanted to put his shield up once again.

"I don't know and it really isn't important. I live in marquette and I'll be back there by tomorrow evening so don't ruin the time we have here with pesky questions."

Steven stares at her eyes. Her beautiful, incredible eyes that drew him into her very soul with a power he just couldn't understand. The air was chilly but Steven had wrapped Jackie's shoulders in his jacket. It was silent but peaceful. Slowly Steven reached over catching Jackie's chin and turning her to face him. Her eyes were glistening like she'd been crying but he's almost sure she hasn't been. She reaches and slowly pulls his sunglasses from his face waiting for a protest but there isn't one.

He smiles inwardly as he wraps his arm tighter around her pulling her closer. A familiarity in the whole situation turns him on. He let his free hand roam her bare skin from her shoulders down to her thigh. He could feel her shiver and it fueled his drive. He leaned in slowly at first and when he sensed her pushing closer he took full advantage and snatched her lips in his own, soft and smooth the kiss was until she moaned softly from deep in her throat stirring things inside that hadn't been enlightened in months. The kiss became fathomless and vehement.

Steven contemplated the quietly in his mind the repercussions of the things this kiss would lead to… this amazing kiss, until Jackie pulling herself up onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist pulls his mind back into the moment. His strong hands grip her thighs and she reacts by griping her fingers tightly in his unruly hair bracing herself as he stands and carries her off into the house.

Their lips never part. Maybe it was the way she tasted or the taste of smoke and cheap beer on his tongue or maybe it was the familiarity of the movements but they were desperate to be closer, to touch each other longer.

He laid her down on the bed, kissing her neck down her collarbone. She moaned softly arching her back. He pushed the sleeves of her dress down turning the thing into a belt. He kissed her and nibbled at her delicate skin from her chest to her thighs and her moans just grow louder until she pulled his face back to hers by his hair.

"Condom?"

Her question strikes as he realizes he didn't have anything on him or anywhere in his home. Dammit! He was usually always prepared. "Sorry, Jacks I forgot."

"It's okay, you weren't planning on this happening." She kissed him more calmly this time.

"I guess we should probably stop."

"Probably."

They both sat up and readjusted their clothing, Jackie had almost forgotten how damn good he looked in an old band tee and a nice pair of blue jeans. The silence was awkward. They just stared at each other. Jackie's eyes were wide and seemingly disappointed.

"But really what are the odds?" Steven mused grabbing Jackie's face, kissing her hard, sliding a hand under her clothing. Against his expectations she didn't push him away or laugh at his motions as if it was a joke. She did nothing but accept.

* * *

Hyde's House

March 7, 1990

10:00 pm

Hyde stared at his tapping fingers as he played over the moments he had spent with Jackie in his mind. Her beautiful tanned and toned body, those gorgeous eyes, she may be bossy and shrill but hell was she incredible and compassionate, nobody could argue with that.

"I've gotta get her back." Damn he thought to himself. "I need to get her back."

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Write the Words You Just Can't Speak

**A/N: This chapter is very long in comparison to the others but I didn't want to split it up. I didn't receive any reviews for my last two chapters so I'm not really sure how they were received so please review. I like/ need to hear what everyone thinks it makes me write more. Please Review! It's appreciated. Those of you who have reviewed thank you so much.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter cause it was weird to write but I liked it. Happy Reading!**

Jackie's Apartment

April 8, 1990

9:00 am

Sunlight creeps between the azure curtains and glimmers across her closed eye lids. Jackie, exhausted on this sunday morning groans at the prospect of having to get up already. Apparently Coda was feeling the same way because she is still silent in her crib.

Jackie rolls over away from the window to try to get just another few minutes but her face rests on something that isn't her pillow. For christ sakes, what now? She opens her eyes reluctantly to spot an envelope that had been left for her to find.

Jackie is scrawled across the front and she's apprehensive to open it. After all someone must've been in her room while she slept but Fez usual did that anyway so maybe it was from him complaining about how she still hadn't taken him up on his nightie suggestion.

She opens the envelope and pulls out a letter.

 _Dear Jacks,_

 _So, you say we have too much history together to make a relationship successful, and you're right about one thing we do have a lot of history together but you seem too focused on the bad memories to remember all the good times we've shared._

 _If you'll let me I'd like to remind you all times we were so happy. All the good memories we share. Because these really do make up the vast majority of our history. So humor me for the day, Doll._

 _I'd like to take you through all these good times, so please head up to where your parents old cabin was because that's where we start._

 _Love, Steven_

"Well okay then." Jackie smiles softly to herself. This was kind of sweet and romantic. Jackie gets to her feet and ambles to Coda's crib. "Morning baby girl, we've got a trip to go on today."

* * *

Burkhart Family Cabin

11:00 am

The cabin was boarded up and completely abandoned. She stood outside her car with Coda in her arms looking around for Steven or his car but she saw nothing of him. He better not have stranded her out here for nothing.

She approaches the front door thinking he may have broken inside, she was wrong. The door was bolted shut and there was no way he could've gotten in.

"Hey Jackie!" She hears her name and turns around to she Donna walk to her. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"What are you doing here." She questions, super confused.

"Hyde sent me to give you this." Donna hands another envelope over to Jackie.

"I drove all the way out here for another freaking letter!"

"Oh just read it."

Jackie tears this envelope open with more gust than the first one.

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _It was here in 1976 that our relationship took it's first step off the ground. We were going on a ski trip remember after Kelso cheated on you for the first time. (Sorry to bring that up). Before this day we were completely disdainful towards each other. You were a shallow, bossy princess. I was poor and scruffy._

 _This was the day though I started to relish in my relationship with you. We had a connection, however negative, but you always had trust and took comfort in me._

 _You were hysterically crying on the couch and quite honestly ruining the trip for the rest of us but finally I gave in and sat down on the couch to try to talk to you and calm you down. You threw yourself practically in my lap though, wrapping your arms around me for comfort._

 _And I didn't hate it._

 _I never have. Okay I'll meet you at the High School Gymnasium._

 _Love Steven._

"Oh that's really sweet." Jackie turns to Donna, "Is he actually going to be at the gym?"

"Sure."

* * *

Point Place High School

Gymnasium

1:00 pm

Jackie carrying Coda makes her way down the halls of her old high school. She hasn't been back here since she graduated and it really had changed. The gym doors were open and she makes her way inside expecting to see Steven there waiting. Sadly she was mistaken.

"Michael, what are you doing here?"

"Hyde made me come up here for this, so here." He hands an envelope to her and she tore it open.

 _Dear Jacks,_

 _Remember that first prom night we spent together. There's nothing I hate more than prom but some how your tears got me into a lilac tux. When I saw you in your dress, you looked so damn beautiful. I was mesmerized._

 _We danced that night and I was almost afraid to touch you. I couldn't close my hands around yours I was too afraid. You seemed so upset that night though and that upset me for two reasons. One, I don't like seeing you upset and two, I didn't like you wishing you were with Kelso. He doesn't deserve you, he never has._

 _I disliked your relationship with Kelso from the beginning but for reasons that differed over time. I pushed him back to you though to make you happy. I just wanted to see you smile again._

 _Head to the basement Doll, See you there._

 _Love Steven._

"He's not going to be in the basement is he?"

Kelso shrugs his shoulders at her. "Probably not."

* * *

Forman's Basement

1:25 pm

Jackie descended the outer staircase to the basement opening the door to find Eric sitting on the couch staring at the television which wasn't even on.

"Hey you made it. Here."

Jackie took the letter from Eric without a single word.

 _Dear Jacks,_

 _So many memories I have of you come from this basement. I want to remind you though of the day you found out about Kelso and Laurie. You came crying into the basement and blew past Eric and Donna to wrap your tiny arms around me. I asked myself why you always come to me but I wasn't going to push you away._

 _It scared me though when you asked me if I would miss you if you stopped coming to the basement. Of course I'd miss you but I didn't know how to vocalize those feeling back then. I didn't understand what you were doing to me quite yet. I told you that it was important to have support from friends._

 _I'm so glad you didn't run away from the basement._

 _Alright time to go to the mall, Jacks._

 _Love Steven._

"Eric, how many of these does he have?"

"Too many."

* * *

Point Place Mall

1:45 pm

Jackie wanders the mall without Coda who she left with Mrs. Forman considering this might be a long day. She hasn't seen anybody she recognizes yet. Just as she was about to give up and leave she saw Fez by the candy store.

"Fez!"

"Hey Jackie you made it. This is for you."

 _Dear Jacks,_

 _Long ago you bribed me into hanging out with you. I went for free food and actually had a pretty great time with you, which at the time actually surprised me. You bought me new boots that day and I still wear them now even though I can actually afford new ones._

 _We were sitting in your fathers lincoln after a day of shopping and you actually seemed to be pretty happy. I noticed you about to cry though again and I believe I snapped at you until I realized you were actually crying and leaned over to try to comfort you. I put my arm around you and brushed your hair with my fingers._

 _You tried to kiss me in that moment. It freaked me out. I believe my reaction was 'No, bad Jackie'. You were on the rebound and wouldn't have been the right thing to do but damn did I really want to kiss you. I promised you then that you would find somebody great someday. You weren't going to be alone forever._

 _I was hoping you would remember that and not take Kelso back but you did anyway. At least you moved on eventually. You'll find someone great._

 _Back to the basement Grasshopper._

 _Love Steven._

"He better be reimbursing me for gas."

* * *

Forman's Basement

2:05 pm

Jackie enters the basement again expecting to see Eric but is surprised to see it's his wife that's there to greet them. Donna stands up from the couch and gives Jackie her next letter.

"Okay seriously Donna. Where is Steven?" As sweet as this gesture was she was getting irritated. This could take a while at this rate.

"Hyde didn't really explain any details to us. I don't know where he is Jackie. However we did open all your letters after he left them with us. Who knew Hyde had so many feelings."

"I did." Jackie opens her next letter.

 _Dear Grasshopper,_

 _You were my one and only student in the art of zen. It was my pleasure to teach you in that art because it used to drive me crazy to hear Laurie burn you. So I invited you into my Dojo of Coolness. You were the only one._

 _I taught you how to be aloof and unresponsive and you were a damn natural. I can't believe I willingly offered to spend my day with you but it was a pretty fun day. I believe that was the day of your first circle but I honestly can't remember._

 _You were my small grasshopper and it was pretty great. You really taught Laurie a lesson that day and man was that hot. You kicked her ass. But like I always say, 'Where zen ends, ass kicking begins.'_

 _See you at the Hub, princess._

 _Love Steven_

* * *

The Hub

2:20 pm

Upon entering the Hub Jackie immediately notices Kelso sitting in the booth eating fries. Jackie approaches him and notices the envelope in his hand. Apparently Steven wouldn't be here either.

"Hey Michael."

He just sets the envelope in front of her.

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _I got arrested for you. The first of the very few big gestures I've done for you. You came to the Hub years ago to take me to roller disco, which I still can't believe you thought you could actually get me to go to. I was pretty mean to you that day. I think I snapped at you._

 _You got a stash for me in order to prove you weren't so square after all. I wasn't impressed. I didn't want you to be burnout like me. You deserved better. You told me though that day that I was the sweetest, coolest person you ever met and that really touched me. Nobody had ever used those words to describe me before._

 _So I got arrested for you. To protect you. I'll always protect you._

 _Back to the basement baby._

 _Love Steven_

Jackie smiles down at the letter and then looks back at Michael. "I hope this isn't just a waste of my time." She mumble quietly.

"Hyde isn't one to do anything if there isn't a point."

* * *

Forman's Basement

2:50 pm

Jackie wanders back into the basement again sighing at the sight of Eric. He is resting on the couch with a popsicle in his hand. Jackie sat down next to him laying her head completely back. A small groan escapes her lips.

"Eric how much longer is this going to take? Don't get me wrong this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me but I want to know where Steven is."

"Be patient Jackie. There's only a few more letters for you. And I don't know where Hyde is. Just read this cause it's a nice one."

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _Doll we have already discussed our first date and how amazing that first kiss was. It was strong and passionate and in your words very hot. Why'd you have to lie to me after that. Think about what our relationship could've been like if you would've told the truth._

 _Anyways the time that followed that day was hard for me and it got even harder when you idiotically took back Kelso. I tried to keep my distance from you. But I think we subconsciously drifted to each other through that time._

 _Look to the TV ._

Jackie looks up to the TV and notices that it's now on and an old rerun of the Price is Right is playing.

 _Not another old lady right. I can't stop associating this show with you anymore. You've ruined the Price is Right for me. Every time I hear it, I feel your lips on mine. I've never been so happy to have Kelso ditch a chick as I was on that day._

 _That was the best summer of my life. Sneaking around with you behind Fez and Forman's back. Seeing how far we could push it before they took notice, which they never did. Our friends are slightly self-centered._

 _Sneaking around with you was so hot. I wish we could've gotten away with it for longer but I couldn't keep my hands off you long enough to get a room alone. That couch was always our spot. Laying you down, your small figure pressed between me and the cushions. My hands would tangle in your hair. I never wanted to let go._

 _You taught me how to be vulnerable and you taught me that love goes beyond arguments and anger. I learned to put your feeling above my own, I shaved my beard off for you. That makes you pretty damn special. I earned your love. You didn't just give it away like I've seen you do in the past. You told me love me and it shook me to my very core._

 _I've never felt more pain than I did when I realized how badly I let you down. I have trust issues when it comes to you because I never thought I could get someone as amazing as you. I told you that I love you for the first time after I cheated on you but that was wrong because I should've told the night I first realized I loved you when I held you sleeping in my arms all night for the first time, instead of wallowing within myself._

 _Stay put Doll._

 _Love Steven_

"Stay put. Is he finally going to show up?" Jackie looks to Eric but Eric doesn't move or acknowledge her. It's Fez walking down the steps that acknowledges her.

"Here Jackie."

"Another letter."

"Yeah and it's a good one."

 _Dear Jacks,_

 _I think our relationship can be split into thirds, the beginning where we were young and figuring things out as the creepy and unnatural couple nobody supported. The middle began after Kelso gave us his blessing in the driveway. Trust was formed between us in this phase and we were stronger than before._

 _I was your puddin' pop and I really did miss hearing you call me that. I still do. Everyone was always so focused on Forman and Donna's relationship and their trivial problems but behind their prying eyes we developed a strong and connected relationship that no one quite understood._

 _They just knew we were happy._

 _I was really happy._

 _See you at the mall, Doll._

 _Love Steven_

"I guess I'm going back to the mall."

* * *

Point Place Mall

4:45 pm

Jackie stood by the benches now for more minutes than she could count but nobody was coming by. Donna, Eric, and Kelso and Fez and even Steven were nowhere to be seen. She put her head between her hands as she felt tears well in her eyes.

"Are you Jacqueline Burkhart?" A deep voice questions her.

"Um yeah." She looks up to see a security guard staring at her.

"Come with me please."

She followed behind him to the mall security office. The guard asks her to take a seat before he puts a tape in and gestures to the screen.

She notices herself on the screen dressed in a wedding dress. She smiles as she sees his face on the screen, really sees his expressions for the first time.

The security guard slides an envelope across the desk to her.

 _Dear Jacks,_

 _This is the moment I knew I'd be seeing you at the other end of the aisle one day. You were beautiful in that gown. I like you in a wedding dress, you were right._

 _I didn't want to think about my future back then because I was afraid of the uncertainty of it all. I should've just told you that I wanted it and all would be fine._

 _Phase three of our relationship starts when we got back together after the whole marriage debacle and I feel like we never truly recovered from that. But I'm trying to remind you of the good and happy time we had because we had some incredible and amazing times._

 _You're_ _the only girl I ever committed to because you're the only girl worth anything to me. Don't focus in on two or three unhappy memories cause you'll ruin a good thing. We were a long time in the making._

 _Meet in the driveway._

 _Love Steven._

* * *

Forman's Driveway

5:30 pm

Jackie walks up the Forman's driveway and notices the whole gang standing there by the old basketball hoop. Steven though is no where to be seen.

"Guys, what is going on? Someone tell me now. I'm tired and this has been a very long day so somebody speak up."

Donna steps towards Jackie with a letter in her hands but instead of handing it over she opens it and reads aloud. "Jackie, long ago I was mad at you for messing around with Hyde behind Kelso's back. Over time though I saw you and Hyde grow and change. You became a strong and independent person and I was glad to see it happen. It was clear that you and Hyde had something you and Kelso never did and Eric and I may never understand. It hurt to see something that special disappear so quickly, so easily. It shook my faith."

Michael steps toward Donna with his own letter. "Jackie you and I used to do it a lot. You used to tell me you loved me. But I've seen you with Hyde and it was easy to recognize that it was different. You became a complicated person and I don't want any of that. Hyde does."

Fez pats Michael on the back. Clearing his voice to speak, he opens his letter. "Jackie you dumped me because you were still in love with Hyde so be with Hyde or be with me but you gotta pick."

Eric was the last one standing with a letter in his hand. He approaches her slowly and places a friendly arm around her shoulder. "Jackie before you Hyde was just some pissed off guy in my basement and you well you were unbearable but together well you both seemed really happy. I hate seeing something that makes so much sense like the two of you still being so torn apart."

"Jackie." His voice causes Jackie to whip her head around to meet his gaze. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or kick him. He walks up to her and places a hand on either cheek and presses his lips to hers slowly.

"Steven what is all this? Some ploy to get me to get back together with you. It's the sweetest thing ever and you're right we do have so many happy memories but dating you again will just bring drama I can't have in my life anymore."

"Marry me." He spoke the words out calmly with a smile on his face as he ignored everything coming out of his mouth. He pulls a ring from his pocket and just watches her eyes. "Marry me."

"Yes." Her answer was simple but it didn't take more than a second to respond. Of course she was going to say yes. She places her lips upon his own with more fervor than before it was easy to forget whose company she was in.

* * *

Forman's Basement 9:30 pm

Jackie walks down the basement steps to meet the rest of the gang. Coda was now resting peacefully in Laurie's room for the time being. The diamond engagement ring on her finger felt natural and for the first time in over a decade she felt right descending that staircase.

She took her right seat on Steven's lap and looks over at her friends thinking about the generous things they had done today and she felt like she finally had her family back. It was quiet and peaceful.

Donna's voice broke that silence with a smile. "This is nice. The whole gang back together again. Everyone where they should be."

Eric kisses his wife and continues the conversation in his sarcastic way. "Yeah I give it a week."

Kelso who is sitting in the lawn chair shakes his head at his old, scrawny friend. "No Eric, with these two together, I give it two days before we are listening to them fight."

Steven laughs but pushes Jackie up off his lap so he can grab another beer from the shower. "Why wait two days?" Everyone turns to Hyde. "We can have our first fight now."

"Oh Steven don't pick a fight."

"Yes pick a fight. Jackie is quite sexy when she's angry."

Steven ignores Fez's comment and just stares down Jackie from across the room. "I'm not picking a fight. This one is all on you."

"We've been back together for like four hours what on earth could I have possibly done?"

Steven's voice got quiet and rough. "You kept my daughter a secret from me."

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger after a long chapter. Please Review!**


	7. Happy Little Blue Birds Fly

**A/N: Thank you to** **all of you that Reviewed the last chapter! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, I don't want your impatience to grow too much. Happy reading all!**

Previously…

Forman's Basement 9:30 pm

Donna's voice broke that silence with a smile. "This is nice. The whole gang back together again. Everyone where they should be."

Eric kisses his wife and continues the conversation in his sarcastic way. "Yeah I give it a week."

Kelso who is sitting in the lawn chair shakes his head at his old, scrawny friend. "No Eric, with these two together, I give it two days before we are listening to them fight."

Steven laughs but pushes Jackie up off his lap so he can grab another beer from the shower. "Why wait two days?" Everyone turns to Hyde. "We can have our first fight now."

"Oh Steven don't pick a fight."

"Yes pick a fight. Jackie is quite sexy when she's angry."

Steven ignores Fez's comment and just stares down Jackie from across the room. "I'm not picking a fight. This one is all on you."

"We've been back together for like four hours what on earth could I have possibly done?"

Steven's voice got quiet and rough. "You kept my daughter a secret from me."

A unanimous cry of "What?" echoes against the cement walls.

Jackie's face was that of a deer caught in a headlight. This could go one of a few ways but she figured she owed him honesty now. "How did you find out?"

"Find out? Jackie did you honestly think I wouldn't recognize my own daughter?"

"Honestly, yeah I was counting on that."

"I figured it out the first time you put her in my arms. She was wrapped in my shirt. Named for Zeppelin. And damn if that girl doesn't have my eyes."

"Yeah she definitely does. Do you hate me?" Her voice grew soft hoping this could end right here with all their friends watching. Embarrassment bubbles high within her chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He spoke ignoring her question. Jackie just stared at his eyes without his sunglasses. He knew she was thinking deeply about a way to make herself sound good in this situation. "Say something… anything."

"I wanted to call you the second I found out, but I couldn't. I picked up the phone and suddenly I realized I was bout to call up my ex-boyfriend from five hours away, after we had a crazy ridiculous break up and ask for a huge commitment from one of Wisconsin's biggest commitment phobes. I freaked out. I couldn't deal with that all again we had just gotten on a good page before I left."

"Dammit Jackie! You don't think I would've been there." He was growing angry now and feeling so insulted.

"Why would I think otherwise!?" She was screaming now, she stood up and slammed her beer onto the coffee table. "Every time I asked for a commitment from you, you ran!"

"Not true, name one time." Instant regret hit his face.

"I asked you to tell me to stay and instead you let me leave, I wanted to know that we would get married some day and instead you married a whore!"

"You slept with Kelso! That's all on you!"

"I never slept with Michael! You know that! Why can't you get it through stupid, stupid head!" There's the Jackie he had remembered, the Jackie he had fallen in love with.

"You turned me into Bud and Edna, Jackie. You made me a loser, good for nothing Dad! My daughter doesn't know me! All because you're a selfish, spoiled princess that doesn't want anything that'll inconvenience you."

"Everything I do, I do for Coda. I'm not the same person anymore Steven. And I had began to think that maybe, just maybe, you weren't either." The room got very quiet, they just stared at each other waiting for the next move to be revealed. She really was different, he could see it in her eyes. She wasn't giving him that deadly glare anymore, no her eyes were soft and sad.

"When the hell did you guys even do it?" Donna was confused and hoped that by budding in she could diffuse some tension.

"Well let's see," Steven starts laying out the math in his head. "Coda's like twenty-one months old, so September of '87. Right?"

"Yeah that'd be right."

"You guys slept together in 1987 and didn't say anything!" Donna exclaims.

Hyde shook his head at his friend, "I wasn't aware we were suppose to share all that information. Good to know." The sarcasm was thick in his tone. "Well in the interest of sharing and good friendships, I've been fucking Jackie off and on since your wedding to scrawny boy."

"Steven!"

"You two fought at our wedding." Eric points out the memory of the two arguing and throwing burns back and forth with wicked speed.

"And then we made up the only way we know how." He flashes that iniquitous smirk to her and the sound in his voice made her face brighten up. He wasn't as furious at her as he was trying to portray.

 _May 4, 1983_

 _The wind rustles through the trees, Jackie lays by the edge of the reservoir just gazing out across the sunset that was glowing a burning red athwart the horizon. She had run off from the wedding knowing no one would notice and no one would care. It's not like she had pictures to be in or a toast to make._

 _The spring nipped at her bare flesh with moist and frigid breezes. A towering willow dances beneath the rising and glistening stars on this calmest of evenings. As Steven grew closer he becomes infatuated with the glimpses of her that he's seeing. She lays with her head resting on the softening log, her hair draped over the bark in ebony curls accentuating the darkness of her large intriguing eyes. Her skin is sun kissed and glistens in the most irresistible way possible. She exudes peacefulness. It was tranquil out here, that's why he always ran to this place to escape the chaotic mess of life._

 _"If you're done staring, could you scurry off somewhere else? I want to be alone." Her voice snaps his attention._

 _"Go be alone someplace else then, this is my spot." Steven takes his place beside her assuming that, as anyone would, she'd leave. She did nothing of the sort._

 _"If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?" Jackie speaks up after a lulling silence._

 _"What," her question confuses him._

 _"Well, I'm just assuming that you're here to hide, disappear, I know I am. So if you could be anywhere else, when you close your eyes where do you go?"_

 _When had she gotten so philosophical, college had done a lot for Jackie's personality. Steven thinks for a moment in silence. He hadn't thought like that before and honestly he didn't have answer. "Nowhere."_

 _"Why's that?" Jackie rests back on her propped elbows._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Well, I'm assuming the emptiness is soothing to you. It used to seem that way, but maybe I'm wrong."_

 _"I guess you could say that."_

 _"So tell me Steven, what's so bad in life, that nothingness is better?" The words or request roll off her tongue so pleasingly that he actually thinks about answering that._

 _The question is one that he has snapped at others for asking in the past, but her voice washes over him with an urging force, as it always used to. He wants to talk to her and that's just something he doesn't normally do. "You know how it feels when everyone walks away and nobody looks back. To be kicked aside without a second thought."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"It's really not that great."_

 _"I understand, but you never stood back up. You got comfortable on the ground, Steven." She moves in closer to him, his walls were down and he wants desperately to raise them up again. "Be the strongest one, stand back up."_

 _"You really think it's that easy."_

 _"I know it is. You can't run away if you're lying on the ground."_

 _He chuckles at the farcicalness of her concept, "Well doll, isn't running away quite the opposite."_

 _"No, as long as you're running to something as well as from something…or someone."_

 _"Is that what you're doing?" He looks at her._

 _"I keep having my home and my family torn away from me. I need a home, I'm going to make one in Marquette."_

 _He didn't respond, he had no response to that. Instead they both just lay back on the rain ridden log and close their eyes, allowing the sunset to warm their eyelids as they waited out the end of the day to greet the coming night._

 _"I see winter when I close my eyes, I love that sparkle on the snow, fresh and pure. The bitterness of the cold, it scares off others allowing me to be all alone and I can just lay back and stare up at the stars and watch the snow fall down to the ground, beautiful dancing crystals, and I can just forget everything and lay in the silence."_

 _She spoke for the first time in hours, the sun had completely drifted beneath the horizon, stars glistening on the pond. She spoke as she stood up from the grass brushing off her dress._

 _"That seems nice."_

 _She smiles down at him before taking his hand in hers, "Just keep those eyes closed, all in all everything will be safe and sound." She whispers in his ear before attempting to turn back but he catches her lips as she turns her face passed his._

Steven approaches Jackie, sitting on the arm of that old yellow sofa. Leaning over Jackie who's still resting in his old chair he whispers sweet words in her ear. "Just keep your eyes closed, Doll. All in all, everything will be safe and sound."

"Do you forgive me?"

"You're the love of my life, the mother of my child. Of course I forgive you." He smiles.

A resounding "aww" echoes throughout the basement from their friends.

"That's it." Hyde says walking towards the steps shouting, "Mrs. Forman! I want my sunglasses back!"

* * *

Jackie's Apartment

"If happy little bluebirds fly, Beyond the rainbow, Why, oh why, can't I?" Jackie sings softly to her baby, sleeping soundly in her crib. Behind Steven is standing in the doorway unnoticed. It takes her by surprise when Steven takes her chin in his fingers and catches her lips in his own for just a few moments before she pulls away.

Later that night…

The stirring in bed woke Steven up. His eye flutter open to see a woken Jackie setting Coda onto the bed and snuggling up so their daughter lay between them. For the first solemn minute he finally came to terms with his life. He kissed Coda on the forehead and Jackie smiles. Steven pulls his girls in close to him for the most peaceful night sleep he has had in years.

 **A/N: I think it's a little short but hopefully you liked! I'm surprised nobody noticed in chapter three that Eric and Donna were married on May Forth (Star Wars Day) :) Please Review!**


End file.
